The Line Between Darkness & Light
by 13Kali
Summary: Almost seventeen years ago, two children were stolen from St Mungo's. Seventeen years later, Kylie Raeven Ryder surfaces, meeting bad boy Alec Thatcher. He's dangerous, protective, mysterious, and there's something just not right about his past. What happens when they have to work together to uncover the mystery behind both of their pasts, present, and future?


The woman lying on the hospital bed pants from exertion. Her body sags against the hospital bed, but she knows it is not over. Her red hair tumbles down her back in curls, sticking to her sweaty face. She lets out a low cry as pain rips through her lower half. Her brown eyes clench shut, as she prepares herself to push again. She clenches her husband's hand, for once glad that he is there. Using all of her strength, she pushes once more. She gasps as the pain is relieved, listening for the cry that announces the birth of her third child. It takes a long, agonizing moment, but the low cry pierces the fallen silent hospital room.

"It's a girl," The healer announces.

But of course the woman knew this. The healer smiles warmly at the woman and her husband. Her husband, who has jet black hair and brilliant green eyes, looks down in amazement at the new life. The healer offers the man a pair of scissors, "Mr Potter, would you like to cut your daughter's umbilical cord?"

He beams, "Nothing would please me more, Healer."

After the deed is done, the healer hands the child to the man. He carries her to the woman, her mother. The child is screaming bloody murder, stretching a tan hand towards her mother. The woman peers down at her daughter, tears clouding her bright brown eyes.

"She is _so_ beautiful." The man says to his wife. He rocks the bright, hazel blue-eyed baby in his arms. He leans over, pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead, "Thank you for our daughter, Gin."

Ginny flushes, blinking slowly at her husband. _My daughter _she mentally corrects him. She reaches over, her hand stretching towards the pink blanketed child. Her finger traces the jaw line of her daughter, stroking her pink cheeks with adoration. The newborn makes a giggling sound. Slowly, a chubby baby hand reaches up towards its mother, reaching for a tendril of bright red hair. Ginny smiles sadly down at her daughter. A sharp knock interrupts the greeting of the new life. The man grins triumphantly, eager to show off his new trophy. His little girl. He hands the newborn to her mother, his wife, and moves to open the door.

On the opposite side of the door stands a blonde haired, grey eyed man, by the name of Draco Malfoy. His arm is wrapped around a dark-haired, brown-eyed woman, his wife, Astoria Malfoy. Four children are with them. One is a mere three-year old, being held onto by the dark-haired woman. The other three, are Ginny Potter's children, brought kindly by dear family friends.

"Astoria." The man greets his wife's best friend.

Harry moves to pick up his youngest son, a boy by the name of Albus. He is identical to his father. A boy with jet black hair, and wide green eyes. He is only a year old, and clinging to his father tightly. He holds the child on his hip, bouncing him up and down.

He then glances up to greet the blonde haired man cooly, "Malfoy."

"Potter," The blonde haired man nods.

Draco examines the jet black-haired man, with his identical son. He mirrors the same cool expression as Harry. Draco picks up one of the other boys, James. A boy of four years, with short copper hair, and an endearing face. Draco rests James on his hip, and pats the toddler affectionately.

"Mummy!" James squeals.

The four-year old points toward his mother. His large brown eyes widening at the tiny baby in his mother's arms. Harry reaches out to ruffle James' copper hair, proudly.

"Teddy, James, Albus," Harry starts. He reaches over to guide his adopted son, a boy of eight years, by the shoulders over to the bedside of his wife, "This is your little sister."

"What's her name, daddy?" James asks.

James squirms free from Draco Malfoy's grip, and scampers eagerly to sit next to his mother. James admires the newborn with fascination. He reaches out a chubby, toddler hand to rest on the newborn's hand. He takes in the newborn, her wide hazel blue eyes, her dark red hair, his little sister.

"Lily," Ginny whispers, sniffling, "Lily Raeven."

"Potter." The jet black-haired man finishes.

Harry grins proudly at his wife. Ginny nods simply, indulgently. She wipes away tears that cascade down her beautiful face like a waterfall. The dark-haired woman, Astoria, and the blonde haired man, Draco, exchange knowing looks. For they know the truth.

* * *

"Will she be safe?" Ginny questions.

She tightens her hold on her sleeping son, James. The newborn is currently residing in the nursery, giving the third time mother a break. However, the child is being carefully watched over by Ginny's husband, Harry.

"Yes, I will not let any harm come to her. I will never lay a hand against her, nor will I allow anyone to hurt her." The dark-haired woman, Astoria, nods solemnly.

Astoria cradles her own sleeping child against her chest. The boy's head is comfortably tucked in her shoulder. The toddler's dark hair flopping across his forehead. Normally lively grey eyes shut peacefully in sleep.

"I trust you will do the same with my son?" The woman questions.

She looks down upon her sleeping son. He lies in the crook of her arm. Admittedly, it is easier to let the little girl who lies in the nursery downstairs go. But the boy, her son, whom she has known for four years, is much harder. It breaks her heart to do this. Staring at his peaceful, endearing face, she knows this is what must be done. His copper hair falls across his face, and she pushes it from his forehead, bending to plant a kiss on his forehead. She inhales his scent that he still had from when he was a mere infant, no bigger than her new daughter.

"I adore that boy, Ginny, as I will that girl. I will protect them, just as I would my own son. They will be well taken care of," The blonde haired man, Draco speaks. He rubs his wife's shoulder. He can not help but feel sympathy for Ginny."They will stay together."

"Promise me that you will take good care of them." Ginny whispers, dashing away tears.

She looks down at her other son, curled up on his side near her stomach. The jet black-haired child, his father's green eyes shut tight. Her soon to be only remaining child.

"Ginny," Astoria says, reaching out a hand to her best friend, "It is not too late to change your mind."

"No, no, no," Ginny says firmly, although her voice is wavering. She dashes away tears and looks away from both of her sons. "He will come looking for them. He will damage them beyond repair. No, this- this is necessary."

Astoria nods solemnly. She squeezes Ginny's hand. "I will love her as much as you would have."

"Thank you, for this. I am forever in your debt." Ginny says, dashing away tears and staring ahead at a wall.

The elegant dark-haired woman smiles. She glances down at her sleeping son, "Do not worry yourself, Ginny."

Ginny chuckles, even though the situation involves no humor. She wipes away a few tears from the corners of her eyes, "I'll try."

"We have to change her name, Ginny, as well as his," Draco says softly, he pauses to look at Ginny, who only nods in acknowledgement. "We have already decided what is it to be."

"I hope that it is not something like Gertrude and Malavier." Ginny says with a small smile.

"Damn," Draco says with a teasing smile, "That's tough."

Astoria swats at her husbands shoulder. She glances at Ginny, sympathy bleeds from her tongue, "Would you like to know their new names?"

Ginny shakes her head, her red curly hair falling sadly down her back. She blinks, and more tears pour freely down her face. "No, tell no one you know. They are to be whatever name you have chosen for the rest of their lives, Astoria. Take care of my children, Draco, Astoria."

"For the rest of their lives?" Draco questions uneasily.

"Yes," Ginny says, dashing her tears, she flicks her wrist in a dismissive manner, "Tell neither one of them this rubbish. Even if they guess at it, tell them that you are their mother and father."

"Are you sure about this, Mrs Potter?" Draco says, glancing at Astoria.

"It has to be done, Draco." Ginny speaks, sighing heavily, "Take her, take him. Take them now. It will be your only chance."

Astoria nods. She sadly hugs the red-haired woman for the last time, "You are an amazing friend and human being, Ginerva."

"My mother is the only one that has ever called me Ginerva," Ginny chuckles, with a weak attempt to make the situation humorous.

"I will write." Astoria offers.

"Please do," Ginny smiles softly, decidedly.

The two woman break their stiff embrace. Draco, bends to kiss Ginny's cheek in parting, "Good day, Mrs Potter. You are a brave woman."

Draco waves his wand, and Ginny's eyes fall shut. Deep in sleep, she looks peaceful. Her life has been hard, and this most recent turn of events has taken a heartbreaking toll on her.

"I'll take the boys home then," Astoria says, looking at her husband for a moment, "Bring our new daughter home."

"Potter should be on his way back now. Hurry my love, prepare a nice dinner, we will have many things to do tonight." Draco says, to which Astoria nods.

"Be safe, Draco." She places a kiss on her husbands cheek.

Astoria, careful to not wake her peaceful, sleeping son, shifts him so that he rests on one hip. With the help of Draco, she scoops the copper haired boy into her arms, on her other hip. She lets both of the boy's heads loll onto her shoulder. Both faces so peaceful and angelic in sleep.

* * *

Draco, walks along the skywalk. His blonde head is spinning with the new responsibilities he has agreed to undertake. But he is eager to accept these children into his life. He strides confidently along the skywalk that is leading him to the nursery. He is careful to not make too much noise. He does not want to attract any unneeded attention. His shoes make the smallest clicking noise, however he does his best to quiet it. He runs his fingers nervously through his pale blonde hair. He was about to be a father to three children, which is so different from just one. Unlike his son, they would not be his biologically. But he promised their mother he would love them as his own. And he intends to keep that promise even if it kills him. His family would have to go into hiding, but he is well used to that lifestyle. All names would have to be changed. And his wife's promise to Ginerva chooses now to come back. _I will write_. No, no one will write, it is far too risky. It could expose everything!

Well maybe if she wrote in code... But still, it is such a risk to take for something so trivial. Does Astoria honestly think that a few letters every few years would soothe the ache for two children?

"Malfoy," Harry startles him out of his thoughts.

Draco looks up, stunned and at a loss for words. But he recovers quickly, blinking.

"Is my wife looking for me?"

"Yes." Draco responds, but knowing he needs to delay time, he adds, "She is hungry from the day's exertion."

"Ah, I, uh, I'll get right on that." Potter says awkwardly, blinking dispassionately a few times.

Harry runs his fingers through his jet black hair. Draco nods, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Leaving?"

"Yes, Astoria is at the gift shop buying our boy a new toy for his collection." Draco says wrly, rolling his eyes in over exaggeration.

"Ah. Well..." Potter says, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Thank you for coming."

Draco simply nods. He then moves past Potter and continues on his way. Harry shakes his head to clear it, before starting off in the direction of the hospital cafeteria.

"Sir, do you need anything?" A Healer asks.

Her long brown hair falls across her face and past her shoulders. She runs her fingers through it, gazing at the nursery glass.

Draco shakes his head. He shoves his hands into his pants pockets, "No, I am just watching over my daughter."

"Oh, how lovely. Which child is she?" The healer asks and Draco sighs.

"The red-haired, blue hazel eyed child." He says, smiling slightly to himself.

"Ah, now that is a beautiful child. Congratulations, sir. I will leave the door unlocked in case you would like to see her. I will be back momentarily, I have some paperwork to file. Is there anything I can get you before that, sir?"

"A glass of water would be nice." Draco says.

The healer nods. She turns on her heel abruptly, and goes off to fetch the water.

Wasting no time, Draco moves in haste. He walks briskly into the nursery room. He strides over the red-haired child. He takes her into his arms. His finger strokes her soft, pink cheek. He looks down at the small newborn dressed in a green onesie, wrapped in a plain ivory, down blanket.

"Hi," He murmurs.

He holds her tight to his chest, the newborn's cheek pressing against his t-shirt. He cradles her head with one hand. He grabs her birth certificate from its place on the nursery crib. He stuffs it into his pocket, then reaches across the room to grab a blank certificate.

"You will be safe with me, little one. I will give you a new family, protection, and love you as my own, just like I promised your mother. It is time to go home, daughter." Draco says.

The child's eyes flash open. She has the most strangest, yet beautiful and suiting eyes. Hazel blue. They are so lively, so brilliant. It makes his heart halt in his chest. He gasps. The world stops for just a moment, just like it did when he met Astoria, when his son was born. He just stares at the beautiful baby in his arms, his little girl. And he is completely won over by the child with red hair and hazel blue eyes. Without another word he turns. Apparating on the spot, his crack wakes the other infants. And the sound of crying fills the nursery.

* * *

**Hey guys;**

**So I know that this is a completely new story. Some of you may be familiar with my other works on fanfiction. My most popular is titled, 'The Burning Red Rebellion'. I have a system for The Burning Red Rebellion where after fifteen people review, I post a new chapter. Obviously, I am not going to ask for fifteen reviews for a brand new story. I am going to ask for five! So five reviews is all it takes for me to update! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it is basically a prologue to events almost 18 years later! The next chapter will be amazing guys I promise! Anyway five reviews gets you a new chapter! Anyway as always review!**


End file.
